


It's More Than I Can Control...(Yandere! Batman X Reader)

by FraMimi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraMimi/pseuds/FraMimi
Summary: All in the title. Enjoy and leave a comment. Let me know if there's something I could maybe add that strikes your fancy.





	1. Chapt. 1 Dreams or Nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This is a work in progress and was just recently created. It will be updated every Friday that I can.

The sound of the rain had penetrated your dreams as you tossed and turned in your bed. But who could even call them dreams anymore? Does long, black monsters that use your fears against you bring joy and happiness? The cold sweat rolled down your face as you tightly gripped the sheets with your face contorted to fit the state of mind you were in. It begins getting harder and harder to breathe as you begin realizing you can't escape. How much longer will this last!? You take off running in the street. You are calling out for anybody, SOMEBODY to come and help you at last.  
The rain pelts you harder as your clothes mold to your skin.

It feels like fire.

It burns so bad but it's a hurt you crave.

But in the real world, you grimace.

"Help!" You scream but it reaches no one's ears.

The pounding footsteps of the monster get closer and closer as you begin to get tired. "I...I can't..." You said slumping over, your knees hitting the cement alley in defeat as your hair, soaked with the rancid rain, spilled over the sides of your face and tears fell. Your whole figure was limp. A loud and dark cackle was heard.  
"You're mine (Y/N)....You're never leaving me..." These words repeated as you felt the calloused hands grip your frame and pull you back. It sucked the air out of you as you felt as though you were falling.  
The scene you were in was now getting smaller as you fell down a dark, black, lonely hole. You opened your mouth to scream but no sound came out. This was torture! As the last bit of the alleyway was barely visible, you felt hot.

Hotter.

Hotter.

Your vision was overtaken by flames. They licked your skin with a hunger that could only be described as ravenous. The pain was too much as now, your voice was back and the terrifying, mind bending screams were. Your blood like ice in your veins.

Falling.

Falling.

You finally reached the bottom and were silent. You could see yourself now. As if looking from a third person point of view, you saw a mini you. Small and fragile. But you were burned to a crisp. You were in a fetal position. (H/C) hair framed your crispy (S/C) face. Your eyes were melted in their socket. You were dead. The silhouettes of your dead parents shaking their heads at you in disappointment. You reached out for them but they turned away and left our body.  
A few minutes passed and you saw the dark man come back to retrieve your body. You were stuck in place as he dragged it off. Claiming it and your soul as you would forever be claimed by the mad fears that consumed you and would never let you go.

The same words echoed.

"You're mine (Y/N).... You're never leaving me..."  
\--  
That's when you woke up crying. Those sweet round (E/C) orbs leaking your emotions out onto your face. The hurt and pain was building in your chest as you could barely get any air inside your lungs. The fiery  pounding inside your skull was becoming too much as you sat up holding your head in pain. The tears followed and for several minutes you sat there crying.

Mommy and Daddy couldn't come and hold you telling you that everything was alright. NO! They were dead. Poor little (Y/N). That day is what had changed her. Breaking her down to the shell of a happy and pretty little girl that was once well known. It ate you up. The city of Gotham was shocked when they had heard the news. This was the second time that a family had been destroyed by a psycho murderer. Your family was middle class. They were starting a company and made you the spokes girl. The smile you had on your face was what made the city so happy in it's darkest times.  
But like all things, time ripped it to shreds.

Time. What a bastard.

It was now 23 years from that date. And 28 years (F/N) (L/N) was alone in her small scale mansion with no one to comfort her. The only thing to her name that even connected her with the outside world was her company that her parents had left her. It was a small biochemical and engineering company that was increasing it's stock value ten fold. The dreams and hopes of your parents were what laid within you. But who could break that out of you?

When you walked in and saw the blood dripping from your mother's torso. The hole that was now adorning your father's forehead. You shook your head at the memory. More full, heavy tears fell. You looked over at the clock to see it was now four in the morning. You sighed and wiped the tears from your eyes as you stood in your underwear and tank top walking to the bathroom.

The Victorian look was something you decided not to change when you had first bought the place. You turned on the light and walked inside. You grimaced as your feet hit the cold stone floor. You looked down and curled your toes counting them. It was something you did when you were scared.

You took a heavy breath and walked to the shower. You turned it on and put it full on cold. You took off the two pieces that were on your frame and stepped inside. You bit your lip and grabbed the soap. You squirted some on the sponge and began rubbing it on your body.

The sweet scent filled your sense as you sighed turning around letting the water hit your back. The sound of the water hitting the inside of the porcelain tub was soothing to you. It was nothing like the intimidating sound of rain on a glass window.

You finished and shampooed your hair. You shut the water off and walked out wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel.  
   
It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapt. 2 Clash of the Billionaires

You were up now watching the news. A little of this and a little of that. Nothing that interesting. You stretched a bit and continued to munch on your cereal. You had hired a maid a long time ago named Rita. She was a plump figure who was in her 50s. She needed the work and you needed a companion. You two became good friends and to you, she became a sort of surrogate mother.

You had always treated her with respect and although you two had your disagreements at time, you always made up. She was you happiness when you were feeling down. It leveled the playing field in your life.

That being said, she came into the kitchen dressed for the day. She gave you a small smile. "Some French toast Miss (L/N)?" She asked in her small voice. "It must be better than that same old cereal." Truth be told, yeah it did. And the way she made it....it gave you shivers. You weren't all that full so you responded with an eager, "Yes ma'am."

The sound of eggs cracking on the side of the bowl splitting into perfect halves always made a smile appear on your face. Watching her do it always made you want to someday be able to crack eggs perfectly. "How do you do that perfectly every time?" You asked in bewilderment. She chucked.

"Practice, Miss (L/N). Here, come try it out." She smiled.  
"I don't know..."  
"Come on, you can't make French toast without breaking a few eggs." You let out a hearty laugh.  
"Okay, I'll give it a shot." You pushed yourself up from the chair you were sitting in and walked over to the island where she was and rolled up your sleeves.  
"Now, you don't want to hit it too hard but you don't want to pet it like a puppy. Give it just enough so that it breaks evenly." Your eyebrows furrowed as you gave the egg your full concentration.  
   
*Crack*  
   
The sliminess of egg yolk covered your hands. This happened several times until you finally lost it. "Goddamn it!" You looked down and heaved a heavy sigh. You looked up to see her with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swear..."

"You think I'm mad about that? Hell no baby." She smiled. "I just never met a girl that can't crack open a damn egg!" Her voice had went higher to the end and you both began laughing. When breakfast was done cooking. You thanked her and headed outside to get in your car. Today was the day you met with your top and most trusted people in your company to meet a potential investor.  
   
\--  
   
You walked inside the building with your hair in a high ponytail. As it swished from side to side it collided with the milky white blouse you were wearing that was tucked snuggly inside your pencil skirt. The heels weren't too bad either as they were mild in height. You were greeted with several good mornings and hellos as you walked towards the front desk that had your company's name and logo plastered on the front.

(L/N) Biotech

It had a nice tone to it. "Good Morning Miss (L/N)." Debbie. Now she was a very nice woman. She was a few years younger than you and had a very round face framed with red hair.

"Good morning Debbie. Are they ready upstairs?" You asked leaning over the desk.  
"Yes Miss. They're ready for you. Should I call and let them know you're on your way?"  
"No it's fine. They should rely on a clock not a phone call." She smiled and laughed lightly as you released your grip on the desk heading to the elevator. Some other employees made room for you as you headed to the top floor.

You felt powerful today. Aside from the occasional nasty dream you felt like you could do almost anything. All you had to do was maintain a neutral attitude. Sure you fell into your "depression fits" as you referred to them, but otherwise you were averagely happy. As happy as a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company can be that is.

You heard the ding and were released from your trance of the awful elevator music. You made a mental note to talk about getting that changed. There was another desk that was situated on a larger than normal hall way that led to another smaller one. At the end of the smaller hall were two mahogany double doors that were fitted with chrome handles.

Hey, classy girls gotta be classy.

You took a deep breathe and got your game face on as you walked inside the room. All the chatter was still going on as your go-to guys were all out of place surrounding one figure. A sudden burst of simultaneous laughter filled the room. You cleared your throat to get all of them looking back at you with worried looks all on their faces.

The two woman were in their seats nearest the other end of the table with their arms folded looking a bit pissed. The other guys sat down clearing their throats and mumbling apologies to you. You rolled your eyes and sat down at the head of the table opening a manilla folder with some documents and charts in it.

"So, what was the hilarity I missed this morning gentleman?" You said plainly as you looked at some of the papers flipping once you were done.  
"Oh! Miss (L/N)...it was really nothing we--" He was suddenly interrupted by a cocky and slick voice that demanded he be listened to.  
"I was talking about the chick I slept with last night and how this morning she acted like we were destined to be together even though I told her that night she was a late night hook up that I needed to...relieve myself." He chuckled once he finished his statement which earned some snickers here and there.

Not amused, you looked up to meet the eyes of a rather handsome man. His slick brown hair tucked neatly behind his ears and his suit with a complementary tie shined slightly at the highlights of the sun outside. His blue eyes seemingly looking at you as if challenging you. Some small gasps were let out as they certainly weren't expecting the man to be that direct.

You clicked your tongue. "And you are...?"  
"Wayne. Bruce Wayne." The cocky, dear you say gentleman, gave you a smirk as he fiddled with his cuffs. Your mouth travel to the other side of your face in displeasure as you looked to the fellow members of your company.

"Don't tell me this is the guy we are considering?" You said pointing your pen at him looking around. They nodded slowly and cautiously.  
"Now, is that anyway to talk to an investor?" He said. That stupid smirk never leaving.  
"Well, Mr. Wayne--"  
"Let's drop the formalities." He said bluntly. You huffed a bit.  
"Let's drop the interruptions then as well." The women chuckled and bit and some men "ooed." You smiled a bit and continued. "I'm the owner of this company and am not interested in giving part of it to someone who is downright cocky and shows little to no respect to the person they want to buy a share from." You adjusted your posture and sat upright.

The tension in the room seemed to rise.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about buying a share or a stock actually." He said looking you dead in the eyes. Those blue eyes may have been captivating but you weren't going for it.  
"Oh yeah? Why are you here then, Mr. Wayne?"  
"I want to buy your company from you." He said it so simply. Like it  was guaranteed to happen. Everyone began talking amongst themselves now. Honestly, him buying your company rather then investing would do several things, it could take the load off of you, you wouldn't have so much stress to worry about having these meetings or dealing with ridiculous lawsuits against current investors.

Yeah, your company was dealing with some turmoil. Someone made a mistake.

Typically in your company to avoid risks, you put in place a system where a specific department would vet the people who were buying or investing shares and stocks in your company. But someone didn't vet a certain name that had gotten through and it turned out to be Don Falcone. A big crime boss in Gotham. That, for obvious reasons, had cast doubt on some other investors as to how viable your company would be considering you had a criminal on the inner workings. But lawyers were working on it and everything would soon be better, as long as your legal team remained competent enough.

That thought alone was making you tap your pen at a crazy fast rate. Sweat began to form on the nape of your neck. You couldn't show him any weakness.  
"No." Was all you said as you got up and walked out.  
The sounds of your people chasing after you with words and testimonies about how good this would be for the company followed you until the large mahogany doors shut behind you.

What a day it was in deed.  
   
\--  
*Back in the conference room...*

The people were in a frenzy. "How could Miss (L/N) do this? We are already in hot water as it is!" Bruce perked up at this and quieted the room. They all looked at him.

"Who said she had to know that her company has been bought out?" He said. They all gave him questioning looks. "I know that may sound bad but come on. Based on what I've read about this company, you guys are losing your footing. Think about this. You guys were put in here to help her make this tough decisions. Majority rules right?" He gave them a charming smile and within a few hours, the papers were finalized and they made a decision.  
   
*Back to you...*

You were on your way back home after a long day at the office. After that meeting you had just walking in and sat down looking at the ceiling. Just thinking. I mean, how the hell could he think he could just walk and say he was there to buy your company!? It was coming back, better than ever. Some lost investors had called just that day to say they were coming back and were going to give you legal support against Falcone.

It was all playing out okay. You sighed and shook your head of those thoughts.

"Come on (Y/N)...everything's fine."

You pulled up in the driveway late tonight. You usually got home around ten but tonight you were out past eleven. Walking towards the front door you gingerly opened it to be enveloped in the sweet, familiar scent of your home. You walked upstairs to your bedroom and pulled out your ponytail. As you did you shook you head a bit to really get your hair loose again.

You sat at the edge of your bed and pulled of your heels. You sighed as your feet seemingly took a breath, thanking you for releasing them from their own confined prisons. You pulled off your blouse and slid off your skirt, not caring where they landed and left yourself only in your bra and underwear. You walked inside the washroom to look in the mirror and see dark circles under your eyes. You really did look tired. The color in your eyes even seemed dull.

How much of everyone saw and didn't even bother asking if you were okay? Well, you thought, nobody pays that close attention to someone's face. You sighed and stripped of the rest of your clothing stepping in the shower. You still chose cold and when you finished, you dried off, got on a clean shirt and underwear, and collapsed in bed, falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapt. 3 Fuming Hatred

You were awoken by the shaking of your body. You groaned like a zombie as your eyes opened to a world of brightness and blurriness as you saw Rita with a panicked look on her face. "Miss (L/N)! Please you have to get up! (L/N) Biotech was sold last night!" This made you sit straight up. Rita had gripped your hand with such force that you knew this was bad. You ran with her down the stairs to the TV in the living room. Sure enough, on the TV in big bold letters at the bottom:

BREAKING NEWS: BIG SALE, WAYNE LUCKS OUT IN BIG DEAL AS (L/N) BIOTECH WAS SOLD LAST NIGHT  
   
Your face was red with pure anger and hate. How could they do this!? WHO the hell did this!? Rita saw you and desperately tried to calm you down but when you looked at her with those eyes, she backed away from you letting you go. You ran upstairs throwing some quick clothes and got in your car racing to Wayne Tech. You turned on the radio to the news station.  
   
"Yes ladies and gentleman. It appears that last night, Miss (L/N) had sold her company to billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. The sale occurred last night when the CFO Randy Joel had signed off the papers and all rights to the company. He claims that it was sold under good reason and I quote here, 'We at (L/N) Biotech have wanted a more stable future to look forward too. We have family here and we believe that with the help of Mr. Wayne and his company, we can fight against Falcone and make a solid future for all of us here.' Well ladies and gentleman, you heard it here first. I'm Jack Ryder."  
   
You shut the radio off after that. You parked right in front of Wayne Tech and marched right up to the desk. The whole floor, from what you saw, was almost all women. "Of course..." You muttered. "Listen, I need to see Bruce Wayne right now!" You demanded. Almost yelling.  
   
The woman looked you over and seeing your attire took you for some floozy. She scoffed and with a smirk. had the nerve to respond. "I'm sorry honey, but he's busy at the moment so go find a better clothing store cause your in dire need of one." It was your turn to laugh.

"I'm a multi-billionaire who has more money that you have in your whole life. Not to mention I still have my dignity since I didn't sleep with my boss which is worth more than money. Now where is he?" She was taken a back by your words. You were quite proud of your comeback but couldn't think about that too much considering your company was now in the hands of this asshat.  
   
"Geez, I knew we hit it off at the meeting but did you need to follow me?" The cocky bastard fixed his tie. You wasted no time and grabbed his collar pulling you to his height.  
"How the hell did you get my company?" You practically growled. He chuckled.  
"I think you already know. In all honesty, the people of your company simply didn't trust your judgement and the told me they were going to make an executive descision. It was all them (Y/N)." He smiled. You cringed as your name rolled off his toung. Guards were surround you know.  
"Do you want us to take her out Mr. Wayne?"  
"No no. I have this under control. Go back to your duties." He waved them off smirking right in your face. "Want to let go and we can continue this conversation in my office?"  
"Like hell." You spat and forcibly let go of his collar. He didn't even stumble as he regained his composure and fixed his suit, getting rid of any creases.  
   
You on the other hand, with wild bed head and practically pajamas on your body, were sill fuming in your own funk over the fact that he had your company as was dangling it in your face. You gave up heading towards the door to go home when he grabbed your arm and stopped you. "I'm having a charity event at my house. Be there and we can discuss how I may let you invest in my company." You jerked your arm away and walked to your car speeding off.  
   
Little did you know that you were quickly fueling his undying need for you.  
   
The amount of sass and defiance you showed him was more than enough to show you had some promise. And he knew you just wouldn't be able to miss such a charitable event.  
   
And he was definately going to be reaping the benefits.


	4. Chapt. 4 The Charity Ball

Your day just seemed to keep getting worse. Calls were coming in on your personal cell asking where you were and why you weren't at work. It made you angry! How could they be so dense?! Some overcompensating asshole just stole your company from you and everyone was okay with that.  
   
In all honesty, you wanted to smack him the second you walked into Wayne Tech. You heaved a heavy sigh as you walked outside to the back garden of your mansion. About 15 years ago, you had put in some willow tress and (F/F)s all around. The sweet smell surrounded you when you were stressed and took the weight off your shoulders for a small amount of time before you had to walk inside and realize you had real things to do. It was almost painful to wake up in the morning knowing you had to deal with the idiots of everyday life.  
   
Being and intelligent woman running a company and having unintelligent underlings working for you was it's own challenge. But you had made it. At least up until this point. You sat on a bench and had you chin in your hand as you looked at the small pond. The soft plip of a little fish rising from the water to do some small trick was heard as you were deep in thought.  
   
"What should I do Mom?" You asked whipsering as you closed your eyes. An icy breeze cut through your hair and when it touched your spine, it sent shivers all throughout your body. The sudden crack of thunder hit your ears. "Great." You mumbled sarcastically.  
   
You heard the back door creak open and looked behind you to see Rita walking towards you. She was still a bit nervous to approach you as you were still looking a bit mad. You smiled softly to let her know that you were okay now. She swiped her hands under the lower part of her body to gather her dress and sit down next to you. "Are you better know?"  
"I mean...I'm better than I was a few hours ago..." You mumbled. A hint of sadness in your tone.  
"Miss (L/N), I may not know much about the buisness world, but I know enough about you and how you work to tell you that you need to snap back."  
"Rita, i don't mean to sound snarky but, he stole my company. There's not much I--"  
"I am not talking about that. Take this oppertunity to relax and become what your parents would have wanted you to. Take this as a gift. You had always come home so tired and," she flicked up your chin. "you have the biggest, dark circles under your eyes that beat my sister's." She laughed a bit. You however couldn't bring yourself to do so.  
"Rita, my parents wanted me to build the company and make it strong and help the people of this city. That was my job; to really take over what Thomas and Martha Wayne wanted as well. Their son clearly as other plans and now, he has the only real chance I had at making it better." You slumped over again and picked up and rock throwing it in anger. She sighed.  
"You know, now matter how old you get, you are still such a child." She crossed her arms getting more serious now. You huffed and began walking towards the door. "There's an invitation on the kitchen counter that you got. It's from Wayne." She said and looked over at you.  
"I've had just about enough of Mr. Wayne. And quite enough of you too. Telling me I'm still a child and that I should embrace the change my parents wanted. You don't know what they wanted!" You shouted and slammed the door. You sighed and walked up the stairs to your room angrily. This sucked. it seemed like you couldn't go anywhere without someone trying to get you to do something or tell you something acting like they knew what was good.  
   
\--  
   
It was later in the day that you decided to go out and do what Rita said. A lovely, single, 28 year old should be able to go out and have fun. But you only really fit into one type of crowd. You shook your head and arranged for a limo to pick you up at nine o'clock to head to Wayne Manor. In the mean time, you needed to pick a dress.  
   
You decided to go and buy a new one since all your others were black or white. Just seemed to dark and plain for a party. Especially at Party Boy's house. You went out and bought a lovely (F/C) dress that went all the way to your feet. It had a cut along the right side that would expose your leg and was straples. A nice touch was the necklace the woman suggest that ung around your neck complementing the dress and your collar bone. You got your hair done fancy and had drove home waiting for the limo.  
   
Unfortunately, you and Rita had not made up and it made you feel guilty as the clock struck nine and your ride was here. You sighed and got inside. The driver tried to make conversation but you honestly just didn't want to talk. This was going to be one hell of a night. You held the invitation inside your small handheld purse and when he pulled up, there was a red carpet with reporters littering the sides. The heads turned and when you got out, every camera started to blink and flash capturing your fabulous image.  
   
Walking inside with a stroke of confidence, you gave the man at the main door your invitation. He bowed out of respect and you cointinued inside.  
   
Not bad. It was much bigger than your place but at least yours wasn't intimidating. You shuddered a bit as you saw the mass of pompus rich people begin to surround you asking you why you sold your company and such.  
   
Your mouth was agape as you were at a loss for words. You were a stuttering mess and tried desperately to get away. A strong hand pulled you away and that unmistakeable voice rang clear.  "Ladies, gentlemen, let's give Miss (L/N) a break. Go enjoy the party." Most people began walking away with a faint mumble as you were spun into the firm chest of Bruce Wayne himself. A faint blush of irritation crept on your face. You place your other hand on his chest in an attempt to push him away form your. A effort that was futile.  
   
He smirked down at you. "You look lovely this evening." You muttered a thank you. He began dancing with you to a slow song that was playing. "You know, it crept at the back of my mind that you may not have come tonight. I guess I pushed the right button to egg you on getting you to come here." You scoffed.  
"I wanted to get out of the house." Was your reply. The strong hold he had on you remained the same throughout the odd and uncomfortable ordeal.  
"Listen, I did what I did because I was trying to help you." You laughed a bit.  
"Last time I checked, people ask for help when they want it and the people typically talk about possible solutions." His deep laugh filled your ears as he spun you once again.  
"Naive little (Y/N). You really didn't see all the things wrong with your company? You're doing good for Gotham and I see that. I really do. But as much as you may think you had a solution for everything, you didn't." You snapped back.  
"Oh yeah? Tell me Bruce, what was so wrong with my company?" The way you said his name when you were mad made him smile. It was cute to him. Your little face was tinited a light shade of red. He pushed and pulled you away waltzing from side to side as he looked right into your (E/C) eyes.  
"Falcone for one. He got way farther than you think and was giving information to one of our mututal competitors, Dagget. I had to cut him off. My legal team has already informed me that Falcone is already out of the most interworkings of your chemical branch." His face was now serious. "Dagget was that close to getting your company first. And as much as it may seem I don't try to give back to this city, I do. More than you know." You honestly didn't know how to respond. It did begin making sense though.  
   
Dagget had been undercutting you in almost everything when it came to the new chemical advancements and was taking several of your carefully planned pattents away from you. You looked down in embarassment. "(Y/N), I swear I had good intentions. And it didn't matter if you hand't come tonight because I was going to call you in for a confrence the very next day to tell you all of this. Do you know how hard it was to keep all of this from you? And remain my snarky, play-boy self?" His face was of pure concern and he meant every word of what he was saying to you.  
"I-I....I didn't know about all that. But it means so much to me that people keep in the loop. That was a dick thing to do. Just buying my company like that." You looked him in his eyes. You two had stopped dancing.  
"(Y/N), if it means this much to your, I'll give you your company back as soon as I finsih Dagget. But I can't keep having him do this. Bad for the Wayne name." He gave a charming but meaningful smile. "So...what's your answer?"

...  
   
"Bruce...."


	5. Chapt. 5 The Laugh that Stole the Show

"Bruce..."  
   
The sound of glass breaking in nearly every direction shattered your train of thought. The sound of everyone's screams and yells filled the mansion. It seemed as though even the air was becoming crowed.

Instictively you had clung to Bruce and his arm was around your waist. He pulled your back flush with his chest. A serious and low tone took over his voice. "Go to the door on your right. Stay quiet. Go." He reluctantly let you go but knew you'd be safer there than in his arms. You had turned around only to see his figure running towards one of the two grand staircases on either side.

You did as you were told and went to the small room. It was a mini study. It had a warm feeling which clashed with the feeling overtaking you now. Fear. Fear. Fear. It was growing inside you and your breathing became ragged and shallow. You heard some gunshots ring outside the door and fell to the ground holding your hands over your head.  
   
*Outside the room...*

The sounds of gunshots rang all the way to the cieling and back down again. The woman and men cowered in fear as they lowered themselves down to the ground. Several figures in clown masks weilding guns pushed them to the middle area far from the main doors. Then one man emerged from them all. For he wore now mask, as his face resembled that of a clown stright out of a child's nightmare. A smile was carved into the sides of his cheeks extending from his mouth. His face seemed crakced as the pasty white skin seemed like paint. His eyes were an almost black color. He sniffed the air and laughed hysterically as he jumped around like a kid who just got the most amazing Christmas present. His purple silk suit has torn and smeared with blood in some places and his whole character seemed like something out of an animated TV show. Giggling like a maniac he walked around infront of the people.

"What do you want?!" Asked an older woman who wore pearls and a silk dress that was too tight on her body. He waltzed over, that same crazed grin and put a gun to her head.

"What I want?" He repeated. "What I want... what I want...I want Batman's head on a box in my doorstep. Oh but silly me! I would like, umm, I don't know, all the money and jewlery from everyone here. You have five minutes or I kill twenty of you. No questions asked." His crazed laughter filled the room. But when he saw no one move, he "frowned" and shot two times in the air. His henchmen began collecting all the belongings and in just short of four minutes. He was still frowning as he realized that amongst the crowd, two people missing. "Now, does anyone know where (Y/N) (L/N) and Bruce Wayne are? No? Well you have about a minute ten to find them or like I said twenty of you drop like a failed comedian~!" He practically sang out. One man who had saw you enter the small room raised his hand. One of the henchman grabbed him by the collar escorting him to the Joker.

"F-Follow me." He croaked out in a weak voice. He walked to the small door and two henchman walked inside and pulled you up by your hair. They let go and grabbed either one of your arms dragging you to the Joker. Instead of screaming you deperately tried to fight back. Grunts and small, short groans were heard as they finally got close to Joker and threw you at him. He held you with an almost inhuman grip and put a gun to your head. You whimpered slightly hearing the gun cock.

"Now, let's really make this interesting, if Bruce doesn't show in two minutes, I off this little pretty." He smiled and licked the shell of your ear with the gun still pointed at you and an arm around your middle securing you to him.

With the sudden crack of yet another window and several gasps heard. Joker spun you both around to see the Dark Knight himself suanting over to your positon. When he recognized who Joker had captive, he stopped himself and proceeded cautiously.

"Let her go Joker." His voice was deep and husky as his tall, dark frame was toweing over most everyone else.  
"And if I don't?" No answer. He cackled. "Thought so. Well Bats. It's good to finally have you crawling back to me. I quite missed you." His henchman laughed. "Truly we got what we came for but...there is one thing missing." Normally, Batman wouldn't bother with this kind of nonsense and would have already taken this fool down. But, there were complications. After what happened with Barbara and that fact that it was YOU...he wasn't taking any chances.  
"What is it?" He growled.  
"I need five million from Brucey boy! Cash." He said the last word harsly. Your body was hot and you were scared beyond belief. Would you see your parents again in this untimely demise?

Batman had looked directly at you to which your eyes desperately called out to him to help you. Joker  let out a dramatic sigh. "I suppose this enough for now. Boys!" The henchman began leaving but Batman and quickly taken them all out the second that Joker commanded them to leave. Only two had  gotten away as the drove off in the van as quickly as they could. One large van was still outside waiting for the Clown Prince of Crime. Just as Batman was striking down the last henchman, a final gunshot was heard along with the sick cackle of the Joker. He left, leaving the scene. Many people screamed out and yelled in shock. The man behind the cowl growled and went over to your small shriveled up form. He couldn't comfort you the way he wanted to and it pained him more than the hardest punch from Bane or Grundy.

He picked you up quickly and tapped a button on his belf. He carried you outside and waited impatiently as the Bat Mobile roared to the front of the Manor. It opened and The Dark Knight himself drove as quickly as possible to Gotham General.

The wound in your side was bleeding profously and staining your dress. You were crying and whimpering from the pain that lingered.

When he pulled up, you were taken inside and were transfered immediately to the ER. Mean while, Batman had went back home through the path in the woods pulling into the waterfall that concealed the Batcave just under the real facade, Wayne Manor. All the man in armour could do was hope you would make it.


	6. Chapt. 6 Checking Up On You

Bruce was paced around the cave with his cowl off. Sweat glued his hair to his forehead. His hand combed through several times within the last minute as he awaited to hear anything from the doctors about your condition.  
   
Walking back and forth and back again was something he absentmindedly did as he waited. "Alfred, call again. See about (Y/N)'s condition." In all honesty, Bruce had no problem stalking your room just to see when they would release you. Alfred rubbed his temples and sighed heavily.

"Sir, I've called four times already. They still have no information on her condition. I'm sorry." Bruce angrily kicked a chair out from the desk infront of the Bat Computer. He gave Alfred a glare and impatiently waited for the call that was keeping him on the brink of losing his mind.  
   
*Later that same night...*  
   
The phone rang inside the cave echoing off the walls. Alfred picked up the phone. Bruce was eager to hear what was being said to him. He nodded and acknowleged what the person was saying. "Bruce." His voice rang out clear and cold. "She's asleep in the hospital. She'll make it." He smiled at his younger master.  
   
A smile and come onto Bruce's face as he put on his cowl and went to the Batmobile heading to the hospital. Driving as quickly as he could, the boom and roar of the sleek, black car raced in the rain towards Gotham General. He parked in an alleyway a few blocks away and used his grapel gun to get the the roof. He ran over the tops towards the hospital and began to descend the side of the building looking for you.  
   
On the 30th floor facing the opposite wall, there lay a pale and exhausted looking you. You eyes were heavy with sleep and your form lay nice and clean in the white sheets of the hospital bed. They were neaty folded just beneath your chest and your arms were laid next to your body. You hair was laid out beneath you and though the room held a cold chill, you looked warm and inviting in contrast.  
   
Bruce sighed happily as he put a miniature bat on the lock of the window busting it off and opening it quietly. His large form made a quiet thump which caused you to stir in your sleep. He quickly went over to you and covered your mouth waiting for you to see that it was Batman and not someone to hurt you.  
   
You had panicked a bit but not too loud to gain anyone's outside attention. You calmed down a bit and Bruce had took his hand away sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. That husky voice traveled through your ears. It sent a tingle down your spine. This definately was weird and it made you wonder how many other people he's done this to.  
   
To be honest you never even saw yourself being in a hospital, let alone having Batman give you a suprirse visit. You looked at his covered face and saw the worry that was there leave slowly.  
   
He turned to leave but you sat up. "W-Wait." He turned around with a foot on the window sill. A slight breeze had filled the room causing you to shiver a bit. Bruce was already fighting the urge to just take you then and there. Seeing how his deep voice made you shiver and the way that you stuttered drove him up the wall. But he had to restrain himself. He looked at you. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, could you somehow like....tell Bruce that I-I'm okay?" You looked down embarassed. He chuckled a bit and left not really giving you a difinitive answer. You felt stupid and landed on your side and looked at the window.  
   
"He didn't even shut the damn window!" You groaned.


End file.
